De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté
by harmonydr1
Summary: Suite du tome 6 sous le signe de la romance entre Harry et Ginny.Celuici effectue sa quête des horcruxes pour éliminer définitevement la menace qui plane contre le monde sorcier pendant que la jeune fille continue ses études à Poudlard.


Il faisait nuit, le vent soufflait étrangement fort en cette nuit de Juillet et les feuilles des arbres entourant la maison se jetaient sur cette dernière tel le fouet qui cherche à faire pâlir de douleur sa victime. Néanmoins, la bâtisse tenait.  
Fière de ses 20 ans, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire par ses multiples assaillants, elle se devait de tenir jusqu'à son retour. Elle l'attendait. Depuis bientôt 16 ans qu'il s'en était allé, elle ne s'était pas imaginée une seule seconde qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle savait du plus profond de ses fondations, en passant par chacune des briques qui la constituaient jusqu'à cette pièce si secrète au tout dernier étage dont la porte ne pouvait être ouverte que par lui… 

Pour la énième fois depuis ses 14 ans Harry Potter se réveillât en plein milieu de la nuit. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Un de plus. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir sans potion anti-rêve. Chaque nuit, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour oublier, il repensait à cette dernière journée avec Dumbledore le défunt directeur de la célèbre école de sorcier, Poudlard. Puis celle- ci s'enchaînait directement sur celle avec Sirius dans le ministère de la magie et pour finir il revoyait le jet fulgurant qui était tombé en plein sur le cœur de Cédric, son « adversaire » lors de la Coupe des trois sorciers. Ce fameux jet vert, il l'avait vu à cinq reprises déjà ; un record. Pour certain, il ne suffisait que d'une fois pour ensuite ne plus rien voir du tout. Tant de Avada Kedavra l'avait privé de ceux qui l'aimait, de ceux qui étaient censés resté avec lui pour toujours, prendre soin de lui…  
Voilà, qu'il se remettait à pleurer. Pourtant, il s'était juré pourtant d'être plus fort. De ne plus se laisser envahir par ses sentiments. Cette année, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller, il devait en finir avec la menace qui pesait sur lui depuis qu'il avait tout juste un an. Cette année, le jet de lumière verte proviendrait de sa baguette et atteindrait le but que la prophétie lui avait fixé.

Harry se leva, il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de se rendormir et ne pouvait plus utiliser la potion. A la longue, elle pourrait l'empêcher de rêver à tout jamais. Chose qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter car malgré toute la douleur qui s'abattait sur lui avec certains, d'autres, où il revoyait cette jeune fille rousse le plongeait dans un bonheur si intense que chacun des réveils qui survenait après devenait atroce. Fait étrange, ces songes dans lesquels il revoyait Ginny Weasley semblaient de plus en plus… pas réels mais… plutôt partagés. Oui, partagé. Comme si Ginny n'était pas une simple représentation de son inconscient mais une présence à part entière dans sa tête.  
Tient, c'était reparti pour un tour, il pensait de nouveau à elle… ses yeux quand elle regardait, le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres après un de leur baisers, la douceur de ses mains… Qui aurait cru que Harry Potter, le « survivant », ce garçon qui avait été témoin de tant de chose horrible dès la première année de sa vie, puisse retrouver le sourire à simple pensée d'une jeune sorcière qui entrerait dans sa sixième année à Poudlard.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain qui —parce que ce n'était pas normal d'après toutes les conventions de normalités qui pouvaient existées dans cette maison du 4 Privet Drive- ne devait sûrement pas être occupée vers 3 heures du matin.  
Il entra, marchât directement vers le lavabo d'où il fit couler de l'eau. Il la regarda quelques instants comme hypnotisé par ce chute miniature qui malgré les tous les obstacles qu'il créait avec ses doigt puis sa main continuait de couler comme si de rien n'était. Durant ces quelques secondes, un millier de pensées défilèrent dans la tête de Harry. Toutes menant vers une même interrogation ; se sentait-il vraiment le courage de retourner dans cette maison ?  
L'idée de revoir sa première demeure lui avait semblée si nette à la fin de sa sixième année mais maintenant, cela n'était plus le cas. Bien qu'il était très jeune quand ses parents ont été tués, les souvenirs latents qu'il gardait de cette fameuse nuit pouvait resurgir et s'ajouter au nombre déjà trop important de ceux qui le hantaient chaque la plupart des nuits. Finalement, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il remplit ses mains de liquide transparent et se rafraîchît le visage.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se recoucha. Le plus dur étant passé, Harry savait qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir même s'il lui restait beaucoup de temps. En effet, demain matin, il devait se rendre au ministère pour son évaluation de transplanage. C'était la première fois qu'une visite dans le centre administratif de la magie en Grande- Bretagne ne lui provoquait aucune inquiétude. D'ailleurs, Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie depuis sa première année à l'école de magie ne cessait de lui répéter dans ses lettres que pour lui il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de transplaner sans aucun problème. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'autorisation officielle de le faire. Harry s'en serait bien passer. Normalement ces évaluations ne se passaient pas au ministère, mais le ministre de la magie avait prétexté que le nombre peu important d'élève pouvant le passer cette année justifiait ce changement- cela n'avait donc aucun rapport avec le fait que « celui- qui- avait- survécu » passait son examen. McGonagall, qui faisait tout pour éviter à Harry la présence du nouveau ministre de la magie n'avait rien pu faire contre ça. Ce dernier de son côté, ne craignait pas une autre rencontre avec Rufus Scrimgeour sa position n'ayant pas changé par rapport au fait d'être « l'homme de Dumbledore ».

Ainsi, ce matin du 1er août, Harry termina de faire ses valises. Juste après l'évaluation, il serait considéré comme majeur dans la communauté sorcière et partirait s'installer dans la maison des Black. Maison dont il a hérité à la mort de son parrain.  
La dernière protection contre Voldemort s'en étant allée, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans chez son oncle et sa tante. Au cours de va vie, il avait tant rêver de ce moment, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Mais étrangement, l'impression de liberté qu'il était censé ressentir en ce moment n'était pas au rendez-vous, pire, il sentait qu'ils allaient lui manquer ! Après plus de 16ans à souffrir silencieusement de leur mépris, leur injustice et tout autres actes inhumains de leurs part, ils s'étaient montrés si compréhensifs ces derniers mois qu'il s'était presque sentit capable de leur pardonner.  
La mort de Dumbledore ne s'était pas contentée de faire du remous dans le monde sorcier. Apparemment, il ce dernier était semblait-il une connaissance assez proche du Premier Ministre anglais qu'il lui avait même consacré une minute de silence nationale.  
Bien entendu, personne ne savait vraiment qui était ce Dumbledoore et Harry avait même vu dans un des journaux que lisait souvent sa tante une supposition comme quoi il aurait été le père illégitime du Premier Ministre.

Après avoir terminer et vérifier qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de son long passage dans cette maison. Il attendit. Mr Weasley allait arriver dans quelques minutes pour l'accompagner au ministère puis dans l'ancienne demeure de son parrain. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs étés, il ne passerait pas par le Terrier. Malgré les nombreuses demandes de Mrs Weasley, il ne sentait pas capable de faire face à la curiosité qui se liraient sur les visages des habitants de la maison, puis sur ceux des membres de l'Ordre qui seraient là pour assurer la sécurité. Sans oublier Scrimgeour qui de n'hésiterait pas à tourmenter de nouveau cette famille dans le but le lui parler.  
Lorsqu'il avait proposé cette idée dans les jours qui suivirent l'enterrement de Dumbledore, tout le monde en avait apprécié l'ingéniosité. Après tout, personne encore ne savait où se trouvait la maison et plus personne ne le saurait. La mort du directeur ayant définitivement scellé le secret de son emplacement. Rogue lui- même, le traite, restait dans l'incapacité de dire où elle se trouvait. Quand il avait fait part de son opinion, ainsi que sur le fait qu'il ne retournerait pas à l'école pour sa dernière année. Molly Weasley avait immédiatement protestée ; il était trop jeune pour se débrouiller tout seul. Trop jeune pour se lancer seul dans une aventure où personne ne pourrait l'y aider. McGonagall fût obligée de couper court à la discussion en disant que Harry était à présent majeur et seul maître de ses actes. Ce qui ne l'avait pas calmée pour autant. Mais en réalité, Harry savait bien au fond de lui que la seule personne dont il ne pouvait affronter le regard était Ginny. Il ne l'avait pratiquement pas vue depuis leur rupture et à chaque fois ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Le temps d'un « on se verra plus tard ». La savoir à proximité et ne rien ressentir était déjà assez difficile avant et pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais maintenant, cela se rapprochait de la torture. Il devait se concentrer… sur autre chose qu'elle.

- Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? dit Mr Weasley tirant ainsi le jeune sorcier de ses pensées.  
- Bonjour Mr Weasley, ça va très bien merci. Vous avez toujours autant de travail au ministère à ce que je vois. Arthur Weasley, le père de son meilleur ami Ron était arrivé dans le quartier de Little Whining par une voiture moldue pleine de parchemins sur le siège avant.  
- Oui depuis la mort de… enfin, depuis ce qui c'est passé il arrive de plus en plus de choses. Les sorciers ont tellement peur qu'ils ne font plus du tout attention au fait d'être vus par les moldus. On dirait que peu à peu…  
- La Terreur revient.  
- Exactement. Au début j'ai eu du mal à te croire quand tu nous a annoncé le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ayant déjà vecu tout ça, il a été difficile d'admettre que tout pouvait recommencer. Toute cette souffrance, cette injustice, cette insécurité…  
- Ces morts.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer à l'arrière quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… une personne de taille d'ailleurs.

- Salut Harry, ça va ?


End file.
